User blog:Zel-melon/Pre-Fall Event 2017 - Rant Why Newbies should ignore historical and resource hoardin
Disclaimer: When I said Newbies, I mean people who are doing this as their first-ish event. As in, they're going ALL-EASY.....and maybe some Medium.....situation where you fluctuates between Easy/Medium/Hard to avoid ship-lock problem and can utilize the lower ship requirement to pass through. Why you should stop bothering with Historical It is well known that Event likes to come with a historical fleet set-up that provides you with a better routing and/or buff. However, you must remember this one thing: Easy Mode bothers less with Historical Fleet What do I mean by this? First, the requirement is less. Second, it matters less that you have that ship for you to succeed. What matters more is how well-prepared a few core ships of yours are. Remember, Easy Mode HAS NO SHIP LOCK. You only need a few core members and you're fine. Redirecting your focuses to distribute your EXP to all the historical ships are just suicidal. It is better to just focus on a few. Luckily, many of the ships in Leyfe Gulf are already ships that you'll want. Why you should care about Nishimura Fleet LATER Nishimura fleet becomes relevant in the last map. What you need is a fleet that can get you there first. It is a "Historical Confirmation" but still, how much effect will it have? Can you just do it with normal ships? Unless they want to break the game by forcing Nishimura fleet, you should worry about them as your last issue. To put it simply, for easy or easy/medium or easy/medium/hard, forget about historical setup unless you just happened to have that ship. ''' Why you should stop hoarding if you're just doing easy This seems to be a trend where New players are scared shitless by Veterans and hence, starts to hoard resource. The worst comes when....you hoard beyond the Softcap. What is a softcap? It is the maximum amount of resource that you will reach before "Natural Resource Regeneration" stops; after the softcap value, you will not gain resources from natural regen. Why is this bad? '''You are losing FREE RESOURCES that is given NATURALLY. Those can be used for countless other stuffs especially in leveling your fleet!....you know....because some ship class you ignored or most of your ships are still low level. Yes, it is recommended that you hoard resources, but that does not apply that much to Easy or Easy/Medium players. You CAN clear the event with below softcap. What matters more is if your fleet is ready (e.g. Level-wise = better, class-wise, equipment-wise). I don't recommend any new players to hoard resource until you believe you want to give full Medium/Hard mode a try. Depending on where you are, you can consider regarding letting your resource regenerate or start hoarding a bit above softcap (not reccomend anyways). If you're a bit more relaxed with your fleet and started to feel comfortable with dealing with Easy mode event (i.e., this is your 2nd+ event), you can start hoarding a few days early and start working on the map slowly after the frontliners already move on with that resources that is a bit above soft-cap that will be below it after a few runs. If you're fresh off the boat (i.e. this is your first event), do this one simple thing: WAIT . Let the frontliners go first, let everyone else go first. When you gather all the information you can while leveling your fleet, starts planning your fleet and move in. Your resource will naturally regen as long as you stay below cap. To put it simply, you're losing free resource by hoarding. Don't hoard, use those resource for something like grinding, crafting, etc. Wait....then what should I do expedition on? Do you know what is one resource that you use A LOT but does not have natural regeneration? That's right, BUCKET! Or.....whatever resource you're low on at that moment....probably bauxite. Of course, you can do resource expedition (e.g. Expedition 5), just don't be lazy and go beyond softcap. Category:Blog posts